


I Always Knew.

by jeffdachi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffdachi/pseuds/jeffdachi
Summary: I Always Knew.





	I Always Knew.

“When did you know you liked me?”

 

It was a question so easy yet so difficult to answer. Maybe it was last week when Jungeun sent her the kissy emoji when she texted goodnight. Her heart fluttered when she saw it, realizing what they were now. Or maybe it was a month ago when Jungeun boasted about being able to watch a scary movie but cuddled into her side the whole time. The beet red face from embarrassment was one to remember, one that was very, very cute. 

 

Perhaps it was on their 20th dinner date where Jungeun once again ordered more food than she could handle, resulting in even more to go boxes in her fridge. 

She could say it was the time Jungeun tripped getting out of her car, or when she saw how sweetly she interacted with a little girl at the fair. Even when they first held hands, it sent an electric spark through her body that shes never felt before. She also say it was when she took Jungeun to the zoo, the younger girl running around with the biggest smile on her face as she saw all the animals. Seeing such a pure version of Jungeun made her warm on the inside. 

 

There were many times she knew, from their very first kiss the night before, all the way back to when she first saw silver head girl at the coffee shop. 

 

“I don’t know. I guess I kinda always knew.”

**Author's Note:**

> a soft fluff bc ive had a bad week thanks for reading <3


End file.
